landavalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago
When someone mentions the modern city of Chicago the first thing that'll probably come to their heads is gang violence, police brutality, and an unfair justice system. They're right about all these things. But what most fail to realize that the mortals who have their talons wrapped tightly around the Windy city by the lake aren't really in control; just pawns to the predators who really reign supreme. The Carnivorous Lupins who police the spirits within and beyond the city limits. The Dangerous and Illusive Mortal Wizards whose understanding of the fallen world helped set a permanent foothold within a sea of monsters and freaks which resonates from the endless darkness chicago spills. The Cunning Kindred whose blood and politics set up the backbone of the underground chicago network for more than just the kindred themselves. A coterie of Lancea Sanctum who use a catholic church as a front for there base, more or less, live their undead lives night to night in the hellish city of Chicago. Mysterious Lockets Theodora Rezz, Chicago's cardinal for the Lancea Sanctum, approached the player's Coterie with his bodyguards dragging a woman (later known as Sally) by the hair kicking and screaming with her mouth gagged and limbs tied. Theodora told the group that there's a mysterious object set inside the woman, so Johnny Walker and Andre the Giant, two members of the coterie, punched through the woman's stomach at once. What they found was a strange locket with even stranger runes inside. The strangest of all was the Lancea Sanctum emblem drawn on a piece of paper inside. Theodora went on to explain the details of the locket which goes as follows: 1. Only supernaturals can detect them. This means if a mortal who has one of these lockets inside them goes to get an x-ray the doctors won't see the locket inside said person. Now, if a supernatural takes a look at that same x-ray they can see it plan as day. 2. The lockets cause no harm to the mortals.Despite some of the places where the lockets were found (inside the brain, the liver, ect.) the mortal shows no sign of distress. Making these lockets nearly impossible to find. 3. Some are born with said locket. With the help of time magi some supernaturals have figured out some of these people were born with said lockets inside their bodies. As to what reason?No one has yet to figure out. Theodora gives an address to the location where they found Sally, hoping that the coterie will find any clues explaining these lockets. Theodora left with Sally laying bloody on the floor. The Coterie decided that the Cardinal was pretty beta. Adventure At Applebee's The address given to the coterie lead them to an applebee's near the Chicago loop. Inside Andre and Johnny talked to the bartender about the Sally girl. She was an employee and went missing a couple days ago. The bartender went on to say that he even went as far as to call her husband and he told the group he didn't know where she was either. Johnny (or Andre) convinced the bartender to give them the husbands phone number. As they were about to drop vitae into everyone's drink, a man shouting "What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" was heard in the dinning room followed by a loud crash. The group went back and saw a pale man wearing a beaning standing over top a seemingly bloody dead man angrily. They heard a animalistic growl coming from the man and the coterie knew, then and there, that man was a werewolf. The Coterie fought the werewolf and Zak The Great Milenko managed to set the beast on fire ... along with the rest of the restaurant. Laying dead, johnny gathers the man's info out of his wallet and escapes with the rest of the group without anyone(?) noticing. Lupin Revenge On the info taken from the now dead werewolf, Johnny was able to figure out where this man lived. So, with the idea that just killing one werewolf wasn't enough, it would have been best to fuck up whoever lived at his address as well. So in the suburbs of Chicago they went and discovered there was a little girl, no older than 11, inside by herself playing video games. Johnny cut the power from the house and the coterie sneaked inside. Zak unfortunately made too much noise and the group was discovered by the little girl. Johnny quickly knocked out the girl and threw her into a nearby closet but not before drinking some of her blood. After some searching they found a photo of the man with a bunch of other people all wearing the same tattoo, Zak took the photo. There was various photos of the werewolf man, the girl, and a woman who could only be assumed to be the little girl's mother. However, no sign of the mother besides the photos were found while in the house. Andre found a small hole in the back of the stove. With his hulkish strength me ripped the stove off it's now torn gas pipes and made the whole in the back of the wall, behind the stove, bigger. On the otherside of the hole in the wall was a hidden room from the rest of the house. It had a dirt floor with what appeared to be a strange circle (made out of bone dust) in the middle, with some weird books laying on a table not to far away. Zak disturbed the circle and from that came a light and a strange plant like figure growing forth. The group decided to GTFO and set the house on fire using the gas leaking from the broken pipes. Johnny decided it would be best to take the little girl with him cause, after all, Johnny isn't a total jerk. The Great Betrayal & Sharron Stone Johnny comes up with a great idea to fool the prince and the rest of the kindred community on how to build a small army of kindred to take over the head branch of the lancea sanctum. But first, the idea must start with the little girl he has saved from the burning house. He drains her of all her blood and turns her by dropping some blood into her; knowing well and good this is against the laws the prince has decreed.. He places her on a bed and locks a ghoul inside of the room with her. the sounds of flesh being torn from the born satisfied Johnny as he heard his childe feasting for the first time the following night the room is a bloody mess and the little girl awakens with a load of questions. Johnny manages to trick the little girl into believing that someone killed her. Mad and confused about her situation she completely forgot to ask who was it who killed her dad. Johnny goes on to explain what being a vampire is and leaves her to be trained by the two teachers of the catholic church while the cotiere goes to seek permission of the prince to "bring in kindred out of state to study at a kindred university". The cotiere goes to where the prince was currently being held at, discussing meetings with some of the more powerful powerhouses of chicago. On the way up the stairs they meet up with a mage of the silver ladder. Zak walks him back downstairs and ask for his business card. He succeeds. As for andre and Johnny they go and seek the prince. Johnny waits outside while Andre does his thing with the invictus prince. He discusses the kindred university idea and if they can come up with a good enough revenue within a year than it is allowed to continue. The Lupin Threat The group decides to be bounded to the first level of blood bond in order to not risk betrayal amongst the group in order to pull off the future sabbat. Johnny gets a call from the cardinal explaining that a rouge pack of werewolves has attacked the carthians. The group knows that most likely it was provoked by the taking of the werewolves child sharron. The cardinal decided it would be best to send reinforcement to the haven. The group comes up with the idea to get silver in order to protect themselves against the werewolf threat. Lenore comes into the group just as the team decides to go out and steal a car so they will be more discreet in taking silver and other useful related things from a pawn shop they plan on stealing from.With swift steps the Coterie heads to a nearby 7/11 where they spot a chevy empalla just begging to be stolen. The group manages to break into the Chevy and while they were about to drive away, gun shots were heard inside the 7/11. two thugs run out carrying a fist full of dollars and headed straight for the car the kindred were stealing.One of them shouts that it's their car and they try to take it back from the vampires. Basically they got their asses handed to them. They stuff them in the trunk. The pawn shop they had in mind to steal from was in Gary county, a place not to far from the main of Chicago. With a grin Andre put petal to the metal and rammed through the shop. As the alarm went a blazing the group searched for silver. Bits and pieces were found but the big haul was inside a safe in the backroom. with one swift motion, Callow Caulfield sliced the top of the safe like a hot knife through butter. Inside was 3 ounces worth of silver. They get what they need and burn the car in the parking lot of an abandon factory. zak goes feral and runs away from the fire. He eventually stops in a alley way to where he finds a shadowy figure standing at the end of the alley.He tries to follow but lost it. The rest of the group walks back to the haven and spend the rest of their time smiting silver to their weapons. Which takes around 3 hours to do Meanwhile in the nearby park of the Church Andre sets his sights on an old man sleeping on a bench and he was about to happily feed upon the bum looking fellow, that was, until he saw Sharron out in the dead of night with who she later said was her friend from school. Andre goes and followers her but he makes too much noise and get's noticed. he walks her back home at 6 AM. the kindred sleep. Coterie Mishap Johnny decided that the group should take care of Sharron's friend that andre saw at the park. Zac wants to embrace the child for his own reasons. They travel 15 minutes away from the church and go to the park where he was spotted. They've waited around but the kid never showed up. As they was walking back home a car passes back and zac sees the kid in the passenger side of the car. Johnny uses his shadows to freak out the driver and she ends up driving through the side of a house. The kid ends up with his head slammed above the glove box and is knocked out cold. Fighting takes place when zac throws a punch and strikes an lady living inside the house that crashed. johnny walker took the wife and ran upstairs with her and trained her.Andre let a old man slip through his fingertips. zac heard the cops and was like "not today!" and jumped out the window. Lenore eventually got the child they were originally after and ran with a cop hot on her feet. she tried to loose him but he was too nimble.Eventually the cop caught up with lenore and tackled her in the middle of the road. causing the unconscious body to fly in the air. while, at the same time, a car came and hot the poor bastard; killing him on the spot. Lenore got away from the cop while the rest escaped through ways that were too crazy to comprehend. the rest of the party is waiting on lenore to get back to the church. To Be Continued...